greenpoliticsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eric McDavid
Eric McDavid, (born October 7, 1977), is an environmental activist and anarchist convicted of conspiring to use fire or explosives to damage corporate and government property. While U.S. Attorney McGregor Scott has called McDavid the first person in the US to be prosecuted on Earth Liberation Front (ELF)-related charges, it was revealed in the trial that McDavid's group had not decided whether or not to claim the planned actions in the name of the ELF. On September 27, 2007, he was convicted on all counts. Previous activism McDavid had previously been involved in many protests, including a protest of the Biotechnology Industry Organization annual trade conference in Philadelphia, in June 2005. At trial an FBI source stated that he instructed other activists on the construction of Molotov cocktails, advocated violent protest, including a personal desire to kill a police officer, and expressed regret for not being involved in a fight between protesters and police that resulted in an officer's death. (Although it was revealed during trial that McDavid, along with others, only watched a movie in which Molotov Cocktails were used. ) In July 2006, he attended a CrimethInc. Convergence – an anarchist convention – in Winona, Minnesota, where he threatened to kill the FBI source "Anna" if she was, in fact, working with law enforcement, before divulging his plans. Sabotage plans Together with Lauren Weiner and Zachary Jenson, he allegedly planned acts of arson and sabotage of the Nimbus Dam and fish hatchery on the American River near Sacramento, the United States Forest Service Institute of Forest Genetics, cell phone towers, electric power stations, and other targets. During testimony it was revealed that the group considered the killing of bystanders to be collateral damage,Eric McDavid - Court Report from 9/11 | Anarchist news dot org although their plots were focused on property damage. The fourth member of the group was actually a confidential source, referred to as "Anna", who had been working with the FBI since 2004. She encouraged their activities and provided them with bomb-making information, money to buy the raw materials, transportation and a cabin to work in, and produced consensual audio and video recordings of their activities. On January 13, 2006, the three were arrested outside a store where they had bought household chemicals, apparently for bomb-making. None of the three had prior convictions. Weiner and Jenson both plead guilty and testified against McDavid, who has been found guilty on all charges. McDavid's defense has argued that he was the victim of entrapment. Hunger strike On March 8, 2006, he formally declared a hunger strike due to the jail refusing to provide him with vegan food. He has been given vegan food off and on since. http://www.supporteric.org/updates.htm See also *Green Scare *Operation Backfire (FBI) References External links * supporteric.org * United States of America vs Eric McDavid, Lauren Weiner, and Zachary Jenson - Criminal Complaint * Earth Liberation Front Prisoner Declares Hunger Strike * Lessons from a Criminal Complaint - by Stephen DeVoy Category:American anarchists Category:American criminals Category:American environmentalists Category:American vegans Category:Earth Liberation Front Category:Eco-terrorism Category:Imprisoned anarchists Category:Living people Category:American prisoners and detainees Category:Prisoners and detainees of California